Just As It Should Be
by timelordtier
Summary: Rose slowly opened her eyes, and gasped. The familiar blue wood, the sign with with the familiar words, and the blue doors leading to whole new worlds.


This is my first fanfic okay, so I though I'd start out with just a small one-shot. I've had this idea for a while, and it's time try and write it down. In this story the deleted scene in which the original Doctor gives TenToo a piece of the TARDIS is considered canon.

Enjoy!

EDIT: I edited some stuff that was repeated some times and corrected some things.

Rose arrived at the flat she and the Doctor now shared late on a Sunday evening, threw her keys on the small table by the door, and threw her purse onto the nearby couch. It was a peculiar life her and The Doctor now led, ever since that day on Bad Wolf Bay. From all of space and time, and wonders and horrible things, to this, trapped at 21st century parallel Earth. She found that she didn't mind too much, as long as she was with The Doctor, well, his meta-crisis human clone, but to her he was still The Doctor, her Doctor, Rose's Doctor. He was part human, part Timelord now, and she found herself wondering if he had gone to sleep already, as he needed more of that now than before. There were still some nights where he didn't get much sleep, especially those nights when Rose arrived home from work before him and decided to surprise him upon his return home. Maybe it would be her turn to be surprised tonight.

«Rose?» Came the Doctor's voice from the guest room, which they had almost at the same time as they moved in, converted into The Doctors own office so that he could have some time for himself.

«Hey Doctor, I'm home now,» She replied, «I'm absolutely knackered, Pete had me out on field duty today, had to convince some Urgonians that the Earth wasn't for sale, hell of a job that!» Rose toed of her shoes and proceeded into the living room. «Sometimes,» Rose continued, «I just want to steal your catchphrase,» She raised her hand up, saluting; «Bloody Torchwood!»

She could hear his characteristic giggling, and a moment later he strode into the living room. His hair even messier than usual, if that was even possible. He stood in front of her, and Rose automatically reached up to run her fingers through his hair. He, as he always did, wrapped his arms around her waist and they shared a quick kiss. He then greeted her with a familiar, «Hello.» before smiling that damned smile of his, the smile that was reserved for her, and her alone. «Hello,» she replied, as she always did.

Rose gave him a quick study, «You look happy tonight, what happened?» He gave her a grin before taking her hand and leading her towards his office, Rose hadn't been in there since they renovated it together. She knew he'd been working on some secret project in there, but whenever she brought it up, he would look away and just change the subject.

The Doctor stopped in front of the door, giving her a glance, then a grin before picking her up in his arms. «Doctor!» She exclaimed, «What are you-» «Shhh, you'll find out soon enough, just close your eyes.» Rose did what he asked, she trusted him that much. «Allons-y!» He opened the door to his office with his foot and carried her inside. She could hear a low hum, not coming from The Doctor, but from something in the room. It couldn't be, could it? «Don't open your eyes just yet, Dame Rose.» He put her down and stood behind her, wrapping his arms firmly around Rose before whispering, teasingly; «Open your eyes now, you've got to say that I am positively brilliant.»

Rose slowly opened her eyes, and gasped. The familiar blue wood, the sign with with the familiar words, the blue doors leading to whole new worlds. There in front of her, was the TARDIS.

«Remember the piece of TARDIS coral Timelord-me gave to us, well I took Donna's advice and made her grow faster than ever. It's still a bit small on the inside, but still bigger than the outside! It should have a bedroom, atleast, and hopefully a toilet, and of course the console room. Oooh, my old, new, girl, she's just amazing isn't she? Ah, I just remembered, I haven't seen any of these worlds in this universe yet, think about that, Rose! A whole new adventure, for both you _and _me, I wonder how much different, maybe the Slitheen are space police now instead of the Judoon, now that would be a laugh, and, Rose-»

Rose threw herself around his neck, wrapping him in a tight hug, he – of course – hugged back. «Doctor,» She breathed into his neck «You are the most fantastic,» The Doctor looked amused at her when he got her reference «man, I've ever met.»

«I love you so much, Rose.» He couldn't say it enough, now that he was human. He found that he didn't mind though.

«And I you, Doctor.» Rose added, «You are wrong though.»

«What?» The Doctor looked at her, a slight hint of fear in his eyes.

«You always say nothing happens on Sundays, I'd say this is something.»

The Doctor looked at her for a moment, then grinned, «Yeah, and I would say that this is something too.» He bent down and met Rose's lips halfway, they stood like that for a moment before catching their breaths.

«Well, then, let's go back to as it used to be,» The Doctor took her hand and led her into the magnificent blue police box, «The Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS,»

«Just as it should be.» Rose finished for him. 

I hope that wasn't too bad, and that some of you enjoyed it! I might continue writing more in this TenToo/Rose idea, but I'll just start with this.


End file.
